Ca vaut mieux, parfois
by Mir-Layne
Summary: Snape est persuadé que le monde est composé d'égocentriques nombrilistes braqués sur leurs idées. Remus lui prouve qu'il a raison...SSRL


Marlene: Faites pas gaffe, c'est juste bizarre. J'ai essayé de faire une "romance réaliste" (vachement réaliste...SS/RL!), mais en fait je voulais plutôt faire une sorte de digression sur les relations humaines. C'est dingue a quel point certaines peuvent être malsaines. C'est fascinant. Et ça fait très peur. Hahahaha...bon. Enjoy. Ah oui, attention, sexe, enfin, a peu près, rien de concret, entre hommes de quarante ans (l'âge mûr précède l'âge pourri), égoïsme et totale absence de compréhension. Très concrète. Toute ressemblance avec quoi que ce soit gnagna.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

1ère Partie: Confrontation

C'était une belle soirée d'automne.

Plus exactement, il y avait de fortes chance pour que l'on soit le soir, la certitude que l'automne était présente, et que la soirée soit belle était facultatif, pour la bonne raison que depuis les cachots d'Hogwarts, il était impossible de vérifier.

C'était, donc, une belle soirée d'automne, et Severus Snape avait décidé de mourir.

La guerre étant terminée, son utilité s'était révélée nettement amoindrie, voire même anéantie, et les quelques personnes ayant eut la bonté d'âme de lui accorder dans le passé un semblant d'attention hypocrite ayant été décimées, il ne lui restait plus qu'a disparaître a son tour.

Les survivants ne manqueraient certes pas de blâmer son geste, aussi radical qu'inattendu, puis s'accoutumeraient bien vite a son absence, comme on s'accoutume a l'absence d'un bibelot brisé sur la commode de l'entrée.

Il avait fait l'objet, avec les trois autres professeurs encore en vie, de la charité sans borne du Ministère de la Magie, qui leur avaient tout trois "accordé un repos bien mérité" en leur envoyant dès la fin des hostilités un formulaire de retraite anticipée, non rétractable, qu'il ne restait plus qu'a enfermer dans un tiroir, ou à brûler dans la cheminé selon son envie.

Certes, la pension qu'on lui versait n'était pas a prendre a la légère, mais le malaise venait qu'un simple bout de papier frappé d'un somme, aussi confortable soit-elle, ne suffisait pas a combler le vide qu'engendrait une existence brutalement privée de toute direction.

Severus devait donc mourir.

En homme de prestance, il avait renoncé a la mort par magie, conscient que cet acte ranimerait bon nombres de souvenirs désagréables, et avait opté pour le suicide romanesque des tragédies romaines, à voir s'ouvrir les veines a l'aide d'un cercle d'or.

L'aurait-il clamé sur tout les toits, personne n'aurait songé a l'en dissuader.

Ou tout du moins, personne n'aurait été sincère, ce qui revenait, du moins de son point de vue, strictement au même.

Il mourrait comme il avait vécu, avec flegme et dignité, sans faire d'esclandre.

L'idée même de mourir lui était aussi fastidieuse que celle de vivre, c'était un devoir supplémentaire qu'on lui imposait, et qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Il avait planifié son geste depuis une semaine, évalué chaque circonstance avec son habituelle précision, et l'instant tant attendu était enfin arrivé.

Tout était prêt.

Le cercle d'or poli de frais, rutilant d'avance, le lit fait, la chambre impeccablement rangée.

Les vêtements qu'il portait avaient été dûment repassés, par lui, et son corps savamment récuré, car il accordait une grande importance a laisser derrière lui un cadavre exempt du moindre défaut.

Restait a présent à passer a l'acte.

La vision de l'outil, tranquillement posé sur la table, ne perturba en rien son stoïcisme ordinaire.

Le cercle attendait.

Severus s'y dirigea a petits pas mesurés, le visage impassible, et se saisit de l'objet comme il l'aurait fait d'une simple plume d'oie.

Tout en relevant sa manche, il eut le dépit de constater que sa main tremblait légèrement, et l'obligea a se tenir tranquille.

Précautionneusement, il approcha la lame de la peau blanche striée de veines bleuâtres, retenant inconsciemment son souffle, le dos ...

_TOC-TOC-TOC._

Sous le coup de la surprise, le coeur du Ténébreux fit un bond, et un très ancien réflexe d'auto-protection en profita pour le pousser a balancer le cercle a l'autre bout de la pièce.

Snape jura violemment, alla pour le rattraper, lorsque les coups sur la porte se répétèrent.

_Ils ne me laisseront donc jamais en paix!_

Malgré tout, il dut se résigner à ouvrir, et fut saisi d'une vive contrariété a la vue de l'intrus.

Sur le palier, se tenait l'un des rares professeurs survivants, qui traînaient toujours leurs basque a Hogwarts en attendant qu'un trop plein de souvenirs hideux ne les en chassent, écoeurés.

Celui là s'était accroché longtemps, mais ce soir, avait incontestablement perdu la bataille.

Remus Lupin.

Snape étrangla un soupir d'exaspération devant l'effrayant aspect de son collègue.

Le professeur était pitoyable.

L'échine courbée, la nuque avachie, les bras pendants, il n'avait guère plus rien de l'homme affable et dynamique qu'il avait été, autrefois.

Severus contempla ces yeux dorés, soulignés de lourdes rainures sombres, agrandis par un cruel manque de sommeil, ainsi que sa mâchoire crispée.

Tout son être semblait rongé d'une indicible angoisse, son corps fluet tendu a bloc, pétrifié par la peur, a peine agité de légers tréssautements nerveux.

Le petit homme se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans oser entrer ni même prononcer un mot, ses lèvres délicates incurvées en une petite moue inexpressive, les épaules affaissées, comme écrasé sous le poids d'un inimaginable fardeau.

Il était évident que le pauvre hère flottait dans une semi-inconscience hébétée, née d'une fatigue extrême aussi bien qu'une trop longue solitude, dont essayer de le sortir serait futile.

En plus, ce n'était pas comme si il avait le temps, ou même l'envie.

Chacun de ses geste avait quelque chose de flou, d'incontrôlé, et le résultat cumulé était proche du somnambulisme.

_Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien venir faire ici?_

Il ne pouvait en aucun cas être là dans le but d'obtenir son antidote menstruel, ce dernier lui ayant été livré une semaine auparavant en prévision, et Severus ne lui trouvait aucune raison valable d'avoir la hardiesse de venir a cette heure perturber sa mise a mort.

Il usa du ton le moins invitant possible pour s'entendre grommeler:

- "Que puis-je faire pour toi, Lupin?"

L'interrogé sursauta quelque peu au son de sa voix, puis se déstabilisa nettement.

Son regard affolé se perdit dans les dalles de pierres, tandis qu'il essayait péniblement de baragouiner quelques bribes d'explications.

- "Je...je...enfin, je pensais que peut être tu...que je..."

Ses doigts s'agitaient, symbole de sa nervosité grandissante, et ce geste agaça le Taciturne, plus encore que son absence d'élocution.

Sans vraiment y penser, Severus tendit la main, et emprisonna celles de Remus dans une poigne tout sauf compatissante.

- "Reprends tes esprits."

Persifla-t-il, impérieux.

L'autre paru un tantinet revigoré par la fermeté de l'Opiniâtre, et consenti a prononcer une phrase douée d'un minimum de sens:

- "Je...je voulais vérifier si tu étais là."

- "Je suis là, Lupin. Ou voudrais-tu que je sois?"

- "Je...je sais pas...je voulais juste...vérifier..."

- "Eh bien voila qui est fait."

Sèchement, il repoussa les mains qu'il retenait, et fit mine de se retrancher dans ses appartements.

Mais s'était sans compter sur le loup clopinant a sa suite, qui finit fermement accroché a une de ses manches larges, gémissant.

- "Attends! Attends..."

Snape vit rouge.

L'insistance de Lupin était du dernier mauvais goût.

Surtout s'il n'était pas capable de lui énoncer UNE raison acceptable de lui faire perdre un temps précieux.

Il accorda une oeillade meurtrière au petit bonhomme agrippé a son manteau, qui ne savait plus trop quoi dire, mais n'avait certes aucune intention de se retirer.

L'intensité des yeux noirs fixés sur lui le fit tressaillir, mais n'était malheureusement pas suffisante à le chasser.

- "Lupin. Grinça l'énervé, macabre, soit clair dans tes propos. Que me veux-tu?"

Chaque syllabe, bien détachée.

Et dans chaque mot, une menace sous jacente.

Sans répondre, Remus étendit les bras.

Un geste flegmatique, craintif, pour parvenir à cueillir le visage blême entre ses mains.

Une voix a l'intérieur de Snape lui conseilla la prudence, mais seuls ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent.

La voix réitéra son conseil lorsqu'une paire de lèvres escarpées se posa sur les siennes, de bronze.

Déstabilisé par l'absence totale de réaction, positive ou négative, du maître des potions, le loup s'enhardit a glisser ses bras autour de la silhouette figée.

Snape se raidit davantage, mais ne le repoussa pas.

- "Tu déraisonnes, Lupin."

Articula-t-il, du plus solennellement du monde.

L'interpellé trembla de plus belle, son corps pressé contre celui de Severus contrastant désagréablement avec la raideur monacale du professeur.

- "Je...oui, je sais...mais...s'il te plaît..."

L'étreinte de ses bras s'intensifia autour de la taille fine.

- "S'il te plaît..."

- "Tu sais que cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses."

- "Oui! Je sais!"

- "Et?..."

- "Je t'en supplie!"

Le ténébreux soupira, accablé, et, de peur de paraître discourtois, fut bien obligé de céder.

Il s'aperçut bien vite que le pauvre homme, perdu dans un état d'agitation touchant presque a l'hystérie, se plierait sans un mot a chacune des ses instructions, et résolu d'en profiter.

Il gratifia la cuisse du loup-garou d'une interminable caresse, langoureuse et intransigeante, imposant d'entrée sa domination, qui ne fut pas une fois contestée.

Lupin vibrait, si fort qu'on entendait ses dents claquer.

Ses nerfs chauffés a blanc, mis a l'épreuve une nouvelle fois, différemment, par les mains de Severus, ne pouvaient que hurler leur impuissance, et le pauvre Remus retenait avec peine ses propres cris, qui a chaque instant menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres serrées.

Quant la sensation de doigts agiles, malaxant tendrement ses muscles tendus, le fit frissonner d'aise, alors que des lèvres pâles piquetaient son cou de baisers sécurisants.

- "Un peu de rigueur, Lupin. Soit a ce que tu fais."

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Severus s'attarda un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait fallu sur cette vision de Remus Lupin, le souffle court, le regard perdu, mains tendues, suppliantes...

Avant de combler le vide les séparants, arrachant un soupir de satisfaction au loup-garou.

Les mains du maître des potions étaient fermes, complaisantes mais autoritaires, prodiguant des caresses a la fois mécaniques et satisfaisantes.

Severus se montrait si professoral, même a travers ses baisers, que le loup n'osa, durant un moment, lui rendre la pareille, de peur de se voir rabrouer.

Il se laisse dévêtir, comme une enfant en bas âge qu'on apprête a mettre au lit, puis consentit aux lèvres pâles d'attiser son désir, toujours aussi machinalement.

Snape avait manifestement une notion bien précise de l'anatomie humaine, et suivait un schéma préétabli, minimaliste, de préliminaires simples mais efficaces.

Il était visiblement désireux d'en venir rapidement "aux faits", non par désir, ou même satisfaction personnelle, mais bien pour écourter la séance le plus rapidement possible.

Ce fut le moment d'intimité le plus impersonnel du loup.

Snape faisait l'amour comme il faisait tout le reste, avec méthode, sérieux et application, sans aucune implication réelle, ce qui laissa chez Remus une étrange forme de frustration, certainement pas physique mais émotionnelle.

Chacun des ses mouvements, de ses caresses, des ses gestes était calculé a la minute près, dans une relation de cause-a effet.

Tout ce que Snape faisait, il le faisait vite et bien.

Techniquement, l'acte était parfait.

Tout se passa le mieux du monde.

Le tracé du ténébreux était maîtrisé, il n'y eut ni douleur, ni hésitation, ni gêne, ni incidents.

Rien.

Sinon une sorte de plaisir instinctif, toujours de cause a effet.

Un sans faute, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte la totale absence de Severus, et sa façon plus que claire de faire comprendre a son partenaire que c'était également son cas.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

- "Ne crois pas que je vois pas clair dans ton jeu, Lupin." Lupin ne croyait pas grand chose a cet instant.

Son angoisse momentanément dissipée, son corps fourbu mais délicieusement prélassé entre les draps de satin, il savourait la sérénité d'après "l'amour", détendu comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis bien trop longtemps.

Severus était allongé a ses côtés, bras derrières la nuque, fixant le plafond de son regard atone.

Il avait miraculeusement admis sans faire de scandale le réflexe canin du loup-garou de se pelotonner contre lui, une fois le travail accompli.

- "A travers moi, reprit-il froidement, c'est tout un passé que tu baises. Tu baises Potter. Tu baises Pettigrew. Et, Merlin te pardonne, tu baises cet imbécile de Black."

- "Ne l'appelle pas imbécile. Sirius est mort, assassiné."

- "N'exige pas de moi de me mêler aux choeur des hypocrites bien pensants, qui canonisent a tour de bras et sans vergogne le premier pendard venu, pour avoir eut la décence de quitter ce monde. De son vivant, Sirius Black était pour moi un imbécile arrogant, et prétentieux, et je refuse de voir en quoi sa mort ait pu l'améliorer. Je doute qu'il ait fait des progrès depuis."

Trop alangui pour clamer sa révolte, Lupin ne trouva qu'a ronronner faiblement:

- "C'est faux. C'est justement pour échapper a tout ces cadavres que je suis venu te voir. Je préfère être allongé auprès d'un corps tiède et vivant, qu'auprès d'un corps froid et mort. Mais c'est un fait, tu es tout ce qui me reste de ma vie antérieure. Tu es le seul fragment intact d'une génération génocidée."

- "J'ignore si tu t'écoutes parler, mais je peux te garantir que ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens. Ton incohérence me fatigue."

L'insulté ricana doucement.

- "Severus, tu sais que si tu continues a être aussi cassant, je risque de tomber follement amoureux de toi? "

- "Plus à Dieu que tu continues a dire des bêtises, Lupin, et que tu t'abstienne d'en faire. Mais je jure que si tu mets a devenir lyrique, je te chasse de ce lit a coups de balais."

Remus n'insista guère.

Inutile de laisser cette discussion stérile lui gâcher un de ses rares moment de paix.

Mais Severus n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- "Sans compter que certains "cadavres" du passé se portent a merveille. Pettigrew, par exemple. Il a fuit juste avant que les choses ne dégénèrent sérieusement, comme n'importe quel rat ayant senti le danger. Les autorités n'ont jamais put remettre la main sur lui."

- "Peter?...il est vivant?"

- "C'est probable. Tout porte a croire qu'il se serait enfuit en Europe. Son absence de conscience lui promet une retraite paisible et ensoleillée, tandis que tout ce qui nous reste n'est que regrets et amertume. Qu'en penses-tu, Lupin? "

- "Oh. Rien. Rien du tout."

Remus enroula distraitement une longue mèche sombre autour de son doigt.

- "...tu sais, marmonna-t-il, légèrement ensommeillé, quant il était jeune, c'était un garçon charmant. Serviable, aimable, condescendant...fidèle en amitié. Raisonnablement intelligent, mais toujours assez malin pour comprendre ou était son intérêt."

L'Obscur exhala un éclat de rire dédaigneux, face a tant de naïveté.

- "Point de vue on ne peut plus pertinent! C'est ainsi qu'il a astucieusement basculé de la coupe des Maraudeurs a celle de Voldemort. Glorieux parcours!"

L'autre baissa les yeux, visiblement blessé.

Severus prit conscience de l'inutile dureté de ses paroles, et fut saisit du désir incompréhensible autant qu'absurde de réparer son erreur.

- "...d'un autre côté, enchaîna-t-il d'un ton détaché, je risque de te surprendre en t'apprenant que Lucius Malfoy adolescent était une fréquentation des plus agréables."

Inconscient de l'ampleur d'un telle confession de la part d'un homme ordinairement si distant, le loup se sentit néanmoins délivré d'un poids.

Rassèné, il usa de son peu de contenance retrouvée pour mentir.

- "Ca ne m'étonne pas. Malfoy était d'une excellente famille, et son éducation devait porter ses fruits."

La candeur tenace de son compagnon de lit commençait à irriter Snape, qui s'entendit rétorquer sévèrement:

- "C'est certain que ses manières n'avaient rien de comparable avec celles d'un badaud aux origines étrangères, aux vêtements rapiécés et aux réparties fades, bafouillées dans un anglais approximatif."

- "C'est...c'est vraiment comme ça que tu me voyais?"

La question était fluette, presque intimidée, et Snape maudit une nouvelle fois les libertés incontrôlées de sa langue acérée.

- "Console-toi en te disant que je t'ai toujours accordé la vertu d'être un peu moins malfaisant que les autres. Ne serait-ce que pas nature, si ce n'est dans les actes."

- "Severus?"

Le ton qu'avait employé son collègue alerta le Taciturne, qui se senti aussitôt extrêmement mal a l'aise.

- "Qu'y a-t-il, Lupin?"

Quelque part, il espérait que la sécheresse d'une telle réponse, ainsi que la mise a distance volontaire provoquée par l'emploi de son nom de famille, dissuaderait l'inconscient de s'aventurer sur un terrain ou il ne le suivrait certainement pas.

Hélas, la parade ne fonctionna qu'a demi, car après un court instant de silence, Remus réitéra sa faute.

- "As tu déjà pensé a moi? Je veux dire... autrement qu'en vouant mon âme aux flammes de l'Enfer, ou en te demandant si tu pouvais ou non rajouter dix grammes de poivres dans ma potion menstruelle sans que ça n'alterne la qualité du breuvage? Tu sais... juste comme ça? "

- "Honnêtement?"

- "Honnêtement."

- "Jamais."

Silence peiné.

- "Alors, reprit l'impudent, nettement plus incertain, a qui pensais-tu?"

Un ricanement, terrible de désillusion, souilla cette innocente indiscrétion.

- "A moi, Lupin. Toujours à moi."

Nouveau silence.

- "Oh."

Percevant -même confusément- la déception de son voisin, Snape haussa ses maigres épaules.

- "Je vais te dire une bonne chose. Ces années de jeunesses, bénies a tes yeux, que tu évoques avec tant de nostalgie, étaient pour moi un calvaire dont j'avait hâte de voir la fin, et que je ne revivrai pas pour tout l'or du monde."

Il reprit son souffle et ajouta, sinistre:

- "Toutefois, l'ampleur d'une telle hécatombe était quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Et encore moins souhaité."

Sa main pâle se perdit un instant dans les cheveux du loup-garou.

- "...encore une chose. Je pense -et je suis sincère, du moins en cet instant- que si j'avais dû extraire de ces jours sombres quelque chose qui eut valu la peine d'être sauvé, ç'aurait été Lucius."

Il dégluti, et termina péniblement:

- "Et toi."

- "C'est vrai?"

- "C'est ce que je pense sur le moment. A toi de me faire conserver, ou changer mon avis."

- "Mais je n'ai pas changé, Severus, d'ailleurs toi non plus. "

Remus inclina docilement la tête sous les caresses répétées.

- "...je t'en suis reconnaissant."

La main qui l'apaisait le repoussa violemment, le forçant a basculer le côté.

Severus montrait les dents, piqué au vif.

- "Enfonce toi bien ça dans le crâne, Lupin, grogna-t-il, menaçant, je refuse catégoriquement d'être le biais de résurrection d'un passé que je j'abhorre."

Quoiqu'un peu désorienté par un si brusque changement d'attitude, le loup secoua la tête, désemparé.

- "Non, tu n'as pas compris. Tu es l'unique rescapé d'un monde qui s'est écroulé autour de moi, et de nous tous. Je sais que les morts ne reviendront pas. Mais je suis vivant, et tu es vivant, et j'ai besoin de toi pour continuer a exister. J'ai besoin de toi pour continuer a croire en tout ce qui m'entoure. Tout paraît si irréel lorsqu'on est seul. "

- "Du lyrisme, tu dérives a la philosophie de cuisine. Je commence a envisager sérieusement de te mettre a la porte."

La voix n'avait rien perdu de son âpreté, et il n'était absolument pas dit que l'Hostile plaisantait.

Remus en prit conscience, et baissa d'un ton.

Faussement enjôleur:

- "Tu ferais ça? Tu jetterais a la porte un pauvre homme désespéré d'obtenir un soupçon de compassion? "

- "Le désespoir me répugne, ainsi que le compassion. C'est une route a sens unique, et les nigauds qui s'y engagent n'y gagnent rien en retour."

- "Tu es si pragmatique, Severus. N'empêche que depuis tout a l'heure, tu écoutes mes gémissements de gâteux précoce avec une patience dont personne ne t'aurais cru capable."

- "Le moyen de faire autrement? Vu la fantaisie qui t'a prise d'envahir mon lit, je n'ai guère d'autre endroit ou me réfugier."

- "Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir."

- "Vraiment. Et pourquoi donc? Il me semble que nous avons fait tout ce que avions a faire... il faudrait maintenant songer a vaquer."

- "Je ne pars pas. Tu es tiède."

Un petit temps accueillit cette étrange réflexion.

Lorsque l'acerbe reprit la parole, sa voix s'était faite plus lointaine, mais plus douce.

- "Voila une remarque surprenante. Si mes souvenirs sont corrects, j'étais classifié comme étant le plus froid et distant des élèves du collège. Tout porte a croire que la tournure qu'on prit les choses t'a aidé a modifier ton opinion."

- "Oui. Tu étais froid, pour ce qu'on pouvait voir. Toi, de loin, un véritable bloc de glace a pattes. Et toi de près, piquant, tranchant, blessant. Dur comme l'acier lisse et glacé. Mais... tu sais, en fait, je pense qu'on avait tort. Je crois que la vraie froideur, elle est pas dans la démarche, ou dans l'expression du visage...elle est là, dans les tripes, quand on t'arrache subitement tout ce a quoi tu tenais dans ta vie. "

Sans laisser a son amant la possibilité d'insérer un petit commentaire corrosif de son cru, Remus vint se blottir contre lui de tout son long.

- "Ils se sont encore trompés. Tu es tiède, et je suis soulagé de pouvoir me réchauffer a tes côtés. Ta chaleur me fait du bien."

Snape ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la facilité avec laquelle le loup admettait un tel nombre si embarrassantes, mais attribua rapidement ce manque de pudeur a son absence de lucidité.

Peu a peu, la douce quiétude qui les baignaient lui montait a la tête.

Il senti ses facultés décliner, la proximité du corps près du sien entraînant chez lui une sorte de réflexe animal d'abandon, propre au repos.

- "Sirius a perdu son pari."

Tiré de sa somnolence, l'Impénétrable ouvrit un oeil inattentif.

- "Pari?"

Le Loup Garou était lointain, le regard tourné vers le passé.

- "Il...il avait juré de prouver un jour que sous tes robes larges, il n'y avait pas de corps. Il avait même énoncé la théorie que tu étais un épouvantail fait de foin, et que tu t'enflammerais comme un rien pour un peu qu'on t'allume."

L'ébauche d'expression jubilatoire, qui avait éclairé son visage a l'évocation de ces souvenirs, s'évanouit bien vite.

Désenchanté, il promena une main distraite le long du torse imberbe.

- "Il a perdu. Tu as bel et bien un corps."

- "Je suis tout prêt a m'en excuser platement."

Le coeur gros, Remus passa totalement a côté de l'ironie de cette phrase, et des menaces qu'elle portait.

- "Non, marmonna-t-il encore. C'est très bien. C'est très bien comme ça."

Une idée soudaine le prit.

Il se détacha quelque peu du corps en question, et entreprit de détailler son amant des pieds a la tête, avec circonspection.

Snape se prêta un instant a ces simagrées, puis renonça.

- "Quelque chose qui ne va pas, Lupin? Je peux dors et déjà t'assurer que si tu cherches la paille, tu perds ton temps. "

- "Chut."

- "Serait-ce impertinent de ma part de m'enquérir de ce qui me vaut une telle attention, aussi inattendue que déplacée?"

- "Rien. Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la première fois que je peux te regarder. "

- "Si ce n'est que cela, il me semble que les occasions lors des dernières heures n'ont pas manquées!"

- "Non. Justement. J'ai pas vu grand chose. Mais maintenant, je peux vraiment regarder."

L'Acariâtre fit mine de le repousser, vertement.

- "Cesse ce manège. Il n'y a rien a voir que tu n'aies déjà vu. Tu es ridicule. Ce genre d'attitude est puérile venant de la part d'un homme de plus de quarante ans."

- "Je fais ce que je veux, ne t'en déplaise."

- "Il m'en déplaît. Je n'ai pas passé sept ans de ma vie a subir vos sarcasmes continuel quant a mon apparence, pour avoir à subir à mon âge le romantisme tardif d'un dépressif en manque d'affection! "

Remus tiqua, touché, mais choisi de ne pas se laisser intimider.

Les constantes agressions de l'homme près de lui l'avaient peu a peu tiré de sa douce apathie, et il se sentait de nouveau de taille a se défendre.

- "Ce commentaire était méchant et gratuit. Mais je pense que je peux surenchérir. Si tu as des complexes vieux de trente ans a cacher derrière une agressivité inutile, libre à toi. Libre à toi également de penser que je cherche a te flatter dans le but calculé d'abuser de toi plus tard. Si tu tiens réellement a penser ça, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Mais tu ne pourras rien changer au fait que ton physique me plaise, à moi, et maintenant. Et si tu ne veux toujours pas me croire, je m'en fiche! Si tu veux rester toujours persuadé que tu es laid, difforme et répugnant, je ne peux rien y faire! C'est ton problème! Mais je ne t'aurais jamais fait l'amour si je t'avais détesté, ou même méprisé."

L'Austère roula des yeux, très agacé.

- " "Fait l'amour" .Lupin, je t'en prie! Un peu de maturité! "

Remus considéra cette proposition quelque secondes.

Puis secoua la tête.

- " "Faire l'affection" ne se dit pas...pourtant, c'est l'appellation qui conviendrait le plus."

- "Encore une remarque de ce genre, une seule, et je jure que tu ne passeras pas la nuit. Du moins pas ici."

- "Je ne plaisantais pas! J'aime ton physique."

- "Vraiment?"

Severus s'était brusquement rapproché, une lueur de malice diaboliques dans ses yeux noirs.

Lupin avala sa salive, mais acquiesça bravement.

- "...et tu as on ne peut plus raison. Mais a tout hasard, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu apprécies le plus chez moi. Mes lèvres purpurines? Mes yeux de biche? Mes courbes généreuses? L'harmonie de mes traits, la finesse de mon nez, la délicatesse de mon visage?"

Le compte rendu était lourd d'ironie cruelle, a laquelle le loup fit front avec une touchante sincérité.

- "J'apprécie la construction de ton visage."

- "Cette nouvelle emplit mon coeur d'une joie inégalable. Hélas, j'ai peur qu'elle ne suffise guère a faire de moi un adonis."

- "Non, certes non. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je l'apprécie. Que les critères esthétiques et les canons aillent au diable, pour un peu que ce qu'on possède nous convienne. Tu me conviens."

- "Ton romantisme post-coïtal à quelque chose de profondément écoeurant."

- "Alors que ton désenchantement et ta méfiance viscérale me ravissent."

L'opiniâtre ne trouva rien a répondre, momentanément confondu.

- "Severus, ajouta doucement le Loup, profitant du silence de son vis-à-vis, tu n'as pas besoin de conserver cette aigreur et ce cynisme avec moi. Trop de gens sont morts pour qu'on se paye encore le luxe d'être méfiants l'un envers l'autre. Surtout dans ces circonstances..."

Ajouta-t-il en caressant affectueusement les flancs amaigris du maître de potion.

- "Pardonne les réflexes défensifs d'un vieil aigri, maugréa sombrement l'accusé, sans pourtant repousser sa main, mais je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de faire preuve envers toi du comportement que je souhaite, si je le souhaite. Je suis chez moi, ceci est ma chambre. De plus, si je m'aventurais a baisser ma garde, tu serais trop heureux de m'asphyxier de ton affection échevelée et inassouvie."

- "Tu en parles comme d'un terrible malheur. Admets au moins que tu serais curieux d'en faire l'expérience, ne serait-ce qu'une fois."

- "Ce n'est certainement pas de cette manière déplorable que tu parviendras à m'émouvoir."

- "Je m'en doute. "

Pratique:

- "Peut-être serais-tu plus sensible au chantage pur et simple? "

- "La félonie ne te sied guère Lupin. De plus, tu ne sais rien de moi."

L'autre professeur soupira tristement.

- "Quand bien même connaîtrais-je tes plus sombres secrets, je n'aurais personne a qui les répéter. Mais s'il s'avère que c'est le seul moyen de gagner ton affection inaccessible, je peux te faire chanter en menaçant de révéler a quel point le terrible, stoïque et énigmatique professeur de potion, dont le nom seul fait trembler petits et grands, a quel point ce même croque-mitaine à la peau douce."

A ces mots, le regard alangui de l'insensible pétilla quelque peu, il tourna vers le loup son visage fatigué.

Narquois:

- "Dis moi, Lupin, il me semble que tu as trouvé là un excellent prétexte pour venir chaque soir te glisser entre mes draps, et phagocyter sans état d'âme ma fameuse "chaleur" dont tu fais tant d'état."

Remus lui offrit un sourire horriblement simulé.

- "Trouves en un meilleur!"

- "Tes absurdités consternantes m'amusent. Je serais curieux d'en entendre davantage."

- "Tu n'as qu'a demander. Je sens que l'inspiration est présente."

- "Voyons... parle moi de... mes cheveux."

- "Tes cheveux, ils... compensent en finesse ce qui leur manque en douceur."

- "Très bien. A présent, mes yeux."

- "Ils sont aussi profonds que la Forêt Interdites, et largement aussi sombres. Et comme là-bas, on pourrait sans problème s'y faire dévorer par une créature féroce et sanguinaire."

Severus ne put contenir un rictus sardonique, qui se voulait sourire.

- "Parfait. Mes lèvres?"

- "Elles font des efforts désespérés en pâleur pour qu'on les oublient. Mais je serai sans pitié."

- "Impressionnant. Je propose de conclure cette fastidieuse introspection sur une note polissonne: Mon corps."

- "...tient a se faire passer pour un cadavre avant l'heure, avec tout ces linceuls que t'empile les uns sur les autres, mais l'ardeur qui l'anime trahit la vie quand on le touche."

Une légère rougeur colora les joues creusées du maître des potions, et Remus su qu'il avait marqué un point.

Mais une telle situation ne saurait guère durer.

Il était temps que Snape dise quelque chose, quelque chose de radical, qui lui ferait avaler une fois pour toute son horripilante ingénuité.

Et il savait exactement quel genre d'insert serait apte a faire taire le loup-garou.

- "Ce soir, Lupin, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre, tu as interrompu mon suicide."

La mâchoire du loup tomba, sous les yeux amusés du sadique.

- "Tu...tu voulais vraiment mourir?"

- "Ma décision était prise. J'allais passer a l'acte... quant tu es intervenu, débraillé et éperdu, en me suppliant de te prendre."

- "Mais...mais..."

Eperdu, paniqué, Remus cherchait désespérément quelque chose de censé a dire.

- "Mais...c'était déjà mieux que de mourir, non?"

- "Ce n'était pas vraiment une expérience plus intéressante."

- "Mais?..."

Insista l'autre, plein d'espoir.

- "Mais sans avoir essayé, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que c'était plus agréable."

Remus senti une vague d'attendrissement le frapper a ces mots.

Il ne saisissait toujours pas la valeur d'un tel aveu, mais était ravi qu'un semblant de relation de confiance s'immisce entre deux insultes.

- "Dis...je peux t'appeler "Sev"? "

- "Tes processus de domination sont lamentables et prévisibles."

La tendresse disparue, ne laissait au creux de l'estomac du Naïf qu'un vide désagréable.

C'était un coup de trop.

Snape l'ignorait, ou cela lui était bien égal, mais a chacune de ses répliques cinglantes, quelque chose d'infime se brisait a l'intérieur du loup, a l'image d'une micro-coupure.

Si il avait pu matérialiser la peine qu'il ressentait, Remus aurait certainement saigné d'un peu partout en cet instant.

Malgré tout, il se força a grimacer.

- "Ce n'en était pas un... misère, ce que tu peut être a vif..."

- "Si mon comportement t'es si insupportable Lupin, quitte donc cette pièce et laisse moi finir tranquillement ce que j'avais commencé!"

- "Non! Je ne veux pas que tu meures!"

- "Bien sûr...si je meurs, ta dernière passerelle vers le passé s'effondre... quel égoïste je fais de ne pas y avoir pensé!"

- "Mais C'est pas ça! Pourquoi? Pourquoi mourir? Quelle sont tes raisons? "

Severus lui infligea un regard plus qu'évocateur.

_Pourquoi? N'avait-il pas toutes les raisons de mourir, quant tout ce qui lui restait était laideur, vieillesse, solitude et regrets?_

_Sa mort aurait-elle été une si grande surprise aux yeux du monde?_

_Pouvait-ont être aussi inconscient, aussi nonchalamment hypocrite?_

- "Tu me gênes. J'allais m'y mettre quant tu es entré."

- "T'y...t'y mettre! Comment peut tu parler d'une chose aussi grave avec autant de légèreté? Et tout ceux qui sont morts, y as-tu pensé? Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir! C'est injuste! "

L'incompris s'enflamma.

Dans un éclat de rage aveugle, il gifla le loup-garou avec force, qui se recroquevilla immédiatement a l'autre bout du lit, pétrifié.

- "Injuste? Tonna-t-il, INJUSTE! Mais tu n'as rien compris, mon pauvre ami! Qu'est ce qui peut être plus injuste que d'avoir a vivre après un tel carnage! "

Lupin ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Puis sa voix monta, affligeante de faiblesse, et a demi étouffée par le coussin ou était réfugiée sa joue meurtrie.

- "Nous sommes vivants. Nous avons eut de la chance."

- "Non. Mourir pendant une guerre est une chance. Vivre a sa suite est un Enfer."

- "Ceux qui sont morts n'avaient pas demandé a être assassinés."

- "Non, et c'est bien pour ça que j'utilise le mot "chance"! "

- "Je...j'estime avoir eut de la chance. J'ai survécu, et je t'ai retrouvé, je suis couché a tes côtés, même si tu me frappes. J'ai eut de la chance."

Le poing du maître des potions s'écrasa contre le matelas, avec un crissement de ressorts maltraités.

- "Mais lupin! Quant auras-tu la bonté d'âme de commencer une phrase qui ne commence pas par "je"! Ce n'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit en l'occurrence, et ta vision négationiste du monde ne m'intéresse pas! "

- "Si je m'utilise dans tout mes exemples, c'est parce que je suis aussi seul que toi. Et puis je ne veux rien t'imposer, je dis juste ce que je pense. Tout comme toi."

- "Cette façon de te rétracter est pathétique! Tu me ferais presque rire!"

Un faible reniflement se fit entendre, accompagné d'un filet de voix encore plus navrant.

- "Pardon de n'être pas aussi lucide, éclairé et réaliste que toi, Severus. J'essaye simplement de survivre. "

- "En remâchant chaque jour les aigres lambeaux de vie que les morts ont daigné nous laisser! "

- "Si tu veux. C'est toujours mieux que de remâcher son interminable rancoeur."

- "Ca suffit. Vas-t-en."

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait plus aucun doute, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un ordre.

Remus se refusa a la prendre au sérieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec une baguette pointée droit sur la tempe.

La retenue avait atteint ses limites.

L'homme étendu a ses côtés n'était plus qu'une boule de haine et de ressentiment, ressentiment si violent qu'il en ôtait toute émotion au regard sombre.

- "Vas-t-en."

Répéta-t-il, avec un calme qui laissait entrevoir les pires tortures, pour un peu que l'on ne s'avise de ne pas y obéir.

Au mépris du danger évident qu'engendrerait un refus, Lupin ne broncha pas.

La pression du bois s'accentua douloureusement contre sa tempe.

- "Vas-t-en, Remus. Ou je te tue, et je me tue ensuite. Tu sais que je le ferais."

Le loup garou se força à conserver un visage de marbre, malgré les battements affolés de son coeur, et la nausée qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

- "Fais-le. Si tu dois te tuer, autant que tu me tues avant. Parce que sais pas si j'aurais les tripes de le faire moi même."

- "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Lupin. Tu ne réalises pas a quel point j'ai perdu toute éthique, tout sens moral. Te tuer ne me ferait aucun effet, quel qu'il soit."

- "Au contraire. C'est encore toi qui n'a rien compris, Severus. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Par ta main ou par la mienne ne change rien."

Le Désaxé échappa un ricanement dément, qui résonnait comme un sanglot.

- "Pourquoi s'inquiéter. Tu ne mettras jamais ta menace a exécution. Tu es bien trop couard pour faire une telle chose. Et tes si jolies théories sur le respect de la vie t'en empêcheront toujours."

- "Tu as raison. Je ne le ferais peut être pas tout de suite, mais a la fin, je n'y couperai pas. Je le sais. La vie n'a intérêt que si ont la partage avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi."

C'était la chose a ne pas dire.

Snape s'étrangla sous la rage, prit un teint de brique, perdit toute cohérence:

- "V...vas...vas te faire foutre, Lupin!"

Il tremblait.

A la fois de colère, d'impuissance et d'incertitude.

Et à cet instant précis, Remus la vit.

La blessure de son collègue, une plaie béante, ouverte depuis plus de trente ans.

Il fonça droit dessus, avant que l'autre ai pu la dissimuler de nouveau, non sans une certaine jouissance malsaine.

- "Quoi, je te déstabilise? Il fallait surtout pas dire que la vraie raison pour laquelle tu voulais mourir, c'est que personne ne se soucie de toi en tant qu'être vivant, et que ton suicide minable attirera peut être l'attention des toute cette bande de connards égocentriques, ne serait-ce que pour quelque heures? Mais toi tu l'es pas, égocentrique, peut être? T'es comme un chien qui aurait prit trop de coups de pieds, prêt a mordre toutes les mains tendues, même celles qui veulent aider."

Emporté:

- "Tu saignes, tu purules, t'as plus de peau! T'as plus que des nerfs a l'air, que tu planque derrière un mur de barbelé! Je suis peut être bien moins cultivé, subtil, intelligent, rationnel que toi, mais je suis pas aveugle. Au point ou t'en es, plus tu hurles pour qu'on te remarques, plus violemment tu rejettes les rares qui répondent a ton appel. Qu'est ce que tu veux, qu'on te coure après? Plus on insiste et plus tu mords! Comme ça tu peux les blâmer de t'avoir abandonné... après tout, c'est si bon de souffrir... "

Severus lui sauta a la gorge avec un cri rauque.

La bataille fut de très courte durée, mais d'une intensité tragique.

Remus tentait désespérément de briser l'étau des doigts osseux, noués autour de son cou, déterminé a purger son corps du moindre souffle de vie.

La frêle stature du maître des potions ne fit pas longtemps le poids contre celle du loup-garou, qui finit par s'en détacher, et le rejeta au loin.

Son crâne vint frapper la tête de lit, avec un choc épouvantable.

La respiration haletante, Remus prit un instant afin de déterminer les contours de la pièces, devenus flous.

Sa chair traumatisée diffusait partout en lui une pléiades d'ondes de douleurs asphyxiantes, qui semblaient ne jamais prendre fin.

Un long moment passa, avant qu'il ne put de nouveau lever les yeux sur Severus.

Le concerné n'avait pas bougé, adossé au bois verni, son visage avachi masqué par ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés.

Remus attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne conscience, sans oser faire un geste, le corps agité de tremblements.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la silhouette amorphe s'anima.

Le bras de Severus s'éleva, vint ramasser la baguette délaissée, et d'un geste lascif, invita le loup a s'approcher.

- "Vient, Remus."

L'autre hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, et coula ses bras autour de la silhouette longiligne, qu'il teint fermement embrassée contre lui.

- "Tu es prêt?"

Un souffle guttural, prêt de son oreille.

Lupin hocha la tête, catégorique.

- "Par...par lequel je commence?"

Etrange, de voir a quel point la voix d'ordinaire si arrêtée du terrible professeur de potion, s'était subitement muée en un murmure étouffé, presque timide, et celle si réservée, si polie de Remus, brusquement si ferme.

- "Moi. Intima ce dernier au bout d'un court silence. Tu commences par moi."

Il se dégagea quelque peu, afin d'offrir passivement sa gorge cerclée de rouge au sortilège fatal.

- "Vas-y. Juste sous le menton."

Severus hésita, l'espace d'une seconde, puis pointa, un peu plus lentement qu'il n'aurait convenu, la baguette sur la chair palpitante.

- "Ava..."

Le coude du loup violemment enfoncé entre ses côtes l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Le souffle coupé, Snape s'écroula lourdement sur le matelas, les mains crispées sur ses flancs torturés.

La baguette roula au sol avec un léger "cling", Remus la suivit distraitement des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse sous une commode.

Puis le regard vide du loup glissa doucement jusqu'au corps agité de soubresauts de douleurs, duquel s'échappait a intervalles irréguliers un série de gémissements plaintifs.

- "Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Severus. Déclara-t-il du plus sérieusement du monde, l'amour, ça fait mal au début, et puis on s'habitue. Tu t'habitueras. Je t'y forcerai, tu verras. Même la douleur a une fin, pour un peu qu'on la cherche. Tu verras qu'être aimé fait très mal. Mais ça passe. On va s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, et on va vivre. Tu verras."

Et sur ces paroles, il profita de l'état d'extrême nervosité de son amant, sa douleur, son désespoir, sa fatigue, pour l'amener a se soumettre entièrement à lui.

Impératif, il éluda les faibles protestations d'un Severus brisé, qui se rendit rapidement sous les caresses exigeantes du loup qui le dévorait.

Lupin récompensa chaque gémissement arraché de force a l'homme exténué par un baiser rapide, sur le front, le nez, les joues.

Il ignora la douleur aiguë des ongles qui labouraient son dos.

Snape avait perdu l'esprit.

A la longue, ses sens intensément sollicités l'amenèrent a un orgasme violent, et il s'évanouit plus qu'il ne s'assoupit, dans l'étreinte -trop- protectrice de Remus.

FIN

££££££££££££££££££££££££

NDA: Je coupe là, parce que y'a plus rien à dire. Je sais pas ce qui risque de se passer ensuite. Je doute que même ce genre d'évènements suffise a décoincer Severus, qui entrerait plutôt en mode Hyper-Défensif, avant de virer toute personne s'approchant de lui a moins de cinq mètres a coups de rasoir. Ou il reprendrait immédiatement ses projets suicidaires. Ou, pour donner un semblant de "Happy End", il entamerait avec Remus une relation de dépendance terrible, Dominant-Dominé a tour de rôle, qui risquerait de se finir très mal. Ou, si on veut vraiment faire dans l'optimisme (Et y faut!) , ils apprendraient au bout d'une très longue et très cahotique période d'adaptation, a se comprendre, et a respecter le point de vue de l'autre. Severus pourrait trouver un semblant de soulagement personel en léchant les blessures de Lupin, et Lupin serait trop content de soulager toute son affection rentrée en adulant "son" maître des potions jusqu'a plus soif. J'en sais rien. C'est dur de faire dans le réaliste.

C'est la première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça, alors...je bien voudrais savoir ce qu'on en pense.


End file.
